Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interfaces between components, and relates more particularly to interfaces especially adapted for use between digital and analog components.
Prior Art
In prior art interfaces, there has been two general approaches employed. In one, some type of industry standard interface was used. This has the advantage of utilizing a known interface, but many of these standard interfaces are asynchronous and require a great deal of additional logic to provide synchronous data transmission. Further, many of these standard interfaces do not provide divided down gated clocks, which are useful in many applications across the interface.
In another approach, one of the components attaching to the interface is designed to optimize its function rather than to enhance its attachability to the interface. As a result, special external hardware is required to attach the optimized component to other components in the using system.